


You Deserve Better

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Canada is sad and Prussia comforts him. Human names used.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is 18 of 107 fics lmao. I have a long way until everything is fully cross posted.

Matthew sat on his bed sobbing as quietly as he could. He sniffled as his phone buzzed and reached for it. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mattie! Are you alright? Where are you? Who made you cry?" Gilbert growled threateningly on the other side of the line.

"How did you know I was crying?" Matthew asked suspiciously as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I could tell by your voice. It was Ivan wasn't it? What did he do this time?"

"He... he broke up with me." The Canadian said quietly. "N-not like I really care anyway."

"Don't lie to yourself Birdie. I'll be over in a minute."

"Wait!" He started to say something else but the line went dead and the doorbell rang. With a deep sigh he got up and went to answer the door.

Greeted by the reddest of roses he staggered back slightly. "What are y-" He was cut off when Gilbert caught him in a kiss.

The albino pulled back and stared into his eyes lovingly. "You deserve so much better than him." He ran his thumb across the Canadian's jawline. "Be mine?"

Matthew started crying again and Gilbert panicked slightly. "What did I do wrong? Oh Gott Birdie I'm sorry!" He was even more surprised when Matthew wrapped him in a hug and murmured a simple yes.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
